Survivor Laos (Season 3)
Season 3 of the popular reality show, survivor! This season, 15 new contestants to the game will be joined by 3 popular Big Brother contestans: Cole from Big Brother 4, Elysia from Big Brother 2 and Perry from Big Brother 3. Contestants The Game Season Summary The season started out with several new twists and mild format changes to the show. For the first time, 18 contestants came to compete, which were divided into 3 tribes of 6. Each tribe was joined by 1 contestant from the recent Big Brother All Stars season (Elysia, Cole, and Perry). The final twist was the addition of exile island, where one contestant would be sent after every reward challenge, and would be able to find a hidden immunity idol. The idol could be played after votes were cast at tribal council, and if played, the person who played it would have all votes against them negated. The three tribes were Pak Lai, wearing yellow, Salavan, wearing green, and Huay Xai, wearing orange. Early on, the Huay Xai and Pak Lai tribe dominated, leaving Salavan to attend the first tribal council, where Jane was voted. From there, an early alliance formed on the tribe between Perry, Henry, and Rocky, leaving Jenny and Ben on the outs. On Pak Lai, Elysia was also able to bond well with her entire tribe, and when they were sent to tribal council, the tribe voted out Cameron. On Day 7, Jenny was sent to exile island, where she was successfully able to find the hidden idol. Salavan once again went to tribal council on Day 9, and although Perry tried to vote out Ben next, Jenny used the idol as leverage to convince Rocky to vote out Perry, which succeeded, and he became the 3rd person to be voted out. At this point in the game, Huay Xai was the only tribe to avoid tribal council. Matthew and Jacquie formed a good friendship, and made a tentative alliance with Roy and Carry, leaving Sophia and Cole on the outs for their constsant bickering. This led to the tribe struggling in future challenges, causing them to lose both the reward and immunity challenges, forcing them to go to tribal council for the first time on Day 12. Cole targeted Roy for being the weakest, and Sophia targeted Cole for being a weak leader, but the alliance of 4 swung for Sophia instead, and she was voted out. With 14 people left in the game, on Day 13, the tribes were switched (with Huay Xai being dissolved for losing the reward challenge) forming two tribes of 7. The new Salavan tribe struggled at the next immunity challenge, and ended up going to tribal council on day 15. Although Roy was once again targeted, Henry instead took revenge on Rocky for flipping on Perry by convincing the tribe to vote him out unanimously. The next morning, Cole made a deal with Carry and Roy that he would work with them, against the opposing alliance of Kendra, Joel, and Henry. On Day 16, a double tribal council was announced, where both tribes would vote out one person. A reward challenge still took place, however, and Pak Lai won the right to attend Salavan's tribal council and enjoy a feast of cheeseburgers while they were there. Back at camp, on Pak Lai, Jenny, Ben, Matthew, and Jacquie decided to team up, out of fear of there being 3 original Pak Lai's on their team who could take control, and at tribal council, they got rid of Jack in a 4-3 vote. On Salavan, the Kendra/Joel/Henry alliance decided to vote out Carry first, while Carry/Roy/Cole wanted to vote out Kendra. Cole, however, tricked Roy into thinking that if they voted out Carry that round, they could get Henry to vote Kendra next time, with Cole actually intending to vote out Roy next. Roy reluctantly agreed, and Carry was blindsided in a 5-1 vote. Salavan lost the next immunity challenge, and while Cole tried to implement his plan of blindsiding Roy, but the opposing alliance took pity on Roy and worked with him to vote out Cole instead. On Day 19, both tribes were expecting a merge, and the six members of Pak Lai decided to stick together to get rid of the 4 Salavan members. They were shocked to find, however, that they were once again switching tribes, putting 3 Pak Lai's and 2 Salavan's on each tribe. The new Pak Lai lost the subsequent immunity challenge, and Kendra was voted out in a 3-2 vote, despite trying to vote out Elysia. The tribes finally merged on Day 23 into the purple "Champasak" tribe. Roy, Joel, and Henry were all nervous about being in the final 9 against the 6 Pak Lai's. Roy surprisingly won the first immunity challenge of the merge, and the dominant six person alliance set their sites on Henry, thinking that he was the least likely to have the idol, which worked, and he became the first member of the jury. Roy and Joel knew that they were doomed, however, the Pak Lai alliance began to implode. Shelby and Elysia, who were worried about the power that Jenny held, went to Matthew and Jacquie and convinced them to turn on her. They then went to Joel and Roy and made a plan that the six of them would split the votes 3-3 on Jenny and Ben, hoping to vote out Jenny in the revote, or get rid of Ben if she played her idol. However, Jenny and Ben, realizing that something was amiss, went to Joel to make a deal that he would vote for Elysia instead. At tribal council, Jenny took a risk and played her idol on Ben. Joel changed his vote from Jenny to Elysia, who was then blindsided in a 3-2 vote. Following Elysia's blindside, Joel brought Roy into his deal with Jenny and Ben, and tried to solidify their alliance to go to the final 4. Roy once again won immunity, and Joel was sent to exile island. With a new idol being hidden their, Jenny and Ben decided that he was too much of a risk, and re-aligned with Matthew, Shelby, and Jacquie, and voted out Joel, hoping to flush out the idol. However, he didn't have it, and when Matthew was sent to exile island, he found the new one. Roy tried to plead with Matthew and Jacquie to save him, but it didn't work, and he was finally voted out unanimously, leaving the final 5 Pak Lai's to duke it out. The following round, Shelby, realizing that Matthew was the greatest threat to win, went to Jenny and Ben and concocted a secret plan to blindside him at the next tribal council. Matthew caught on, however, and played his idol, which sent Shelby home, leaving Ben, Jacquie, Matthew, and Jenny as the final 4. With Ben and Jenny aligned, and Matthew and Jacquie aligned, it seemed as if there would be a tie at the final 4. Jacquie won immunity, putting Matthew in danger, but Jenny, realizing that if Ben went home she would get 3rd place, convinced Jacquie to betray Matt and vote him out, which worked, and Matt was blindsided in a 3-1 vote. At the final 3 immunity challenge, Jacquie was able to hold onto a buoy longer than Ben or Jenny, and she earned a spot in the final 2. She ultimately decided to vote out Jenny, believing that she could beat Ben at the final tribal council. At the final tribal council, the jury asked the final 2 questions about how the played the game, as well as made comments about how they felt. Henry felt that Jacquie had been fake to him while Ben had been more honest. Elysia asked Jacquie if they had truly been friends or if Elysia had just been Jacquie's pawn, which Jacquie answered as "both", angering Elysia, causing her to vote for Ben. Joel and Roy were both angry with Ben over he and Jenny voting them out after they had made a deal to go to the final 4, and both voted for Jacquie to win. Shelby also voted for Jacquie, saying that she was impressed with how Jacquie had figured out Shelby's plot to oust Matthew, while she thought that Ben just rode coattails. Jenny voted for Ben, due to their strong friendship and alliance that lasted the entire game. With the vote in a 3-3 tie, Matt was the final swing vote. He ultimately voted for Ben to win, saying that if Jacquie had voted with him at the final 4 tribal council and he had still gone home, he would have voted for her, but she betrayed him, so he voted for Ben instead, making him the winner of Survivor: Laos by a 4-3 vote. Elysia, Matt, and Jenny returned to the game for Survivor: All Stars, where they placed 5th, 13th, and 1st. Kendra returned to the game for Survivor: South Africa, where she placed 11th. Voting History